Bachelor Party
by JuneLuxray2
Summary: It's the bachelor and bachelorette party night for the Inquisitor and Cullen. A night of Wicked Grace, drinks, and drunken shenanigans follow. Cullen/Inquisitor.


**I'm so sorry for the DA spam. I think there will be a last chapter to this where they do get married, bu the focus will be on bachelor/ette party shenanigans.**

 **The OC that shows up is Anna, mentioned in The Inquisitor's Fanfiction. TL;DR Anna is a former templar, from the Ostwick Circle who's BFFs with the Inquisitor. She will _not_ be the focus, don't worry.**

 **Minor endgame spoilers, Leliana is Divine, blah blah blah.**

 **Next chapter is the men's party, obviously.**

"Ante up!"

"What?"

"You playing, bride-to-be?"

Dawn Trevelyan was snapped out of her reverie by her guests of the bachelorette party, her bridesmaids, consisting of Josephine, Leliana, Vivienne, Cassandra, Sera, and Harding; Sera had been the one who woke her up from her thoughts. Dawn nodded, fumbling for coin. "How much was the current bet?" she asked distractedly.

"Three silvers." Harding said calmly, peering through her cards wryly. Dawn nodded and placed the coins on the table, which clinked and clattered as she dropped them in the center.

"I'm in. Three silvers. You got it." She twitched slightly, eyes drifting out the window. It was an evening in the spring, the sky painted an orange as the sun dipped below the mountains Skyhold was situated in. The air was chill, though warming up from the freezing that had characterized winter in the mountains. The garden was blooming just in time for her wedding, flowers beginning to peak in the sunlight that broke through the clouds.

Wicked Grace and a girly sleepover had been the planned bachelorette party, up in her personal tower. Cullen and his groomsmen of Iron Bull, Krem, Dorian, Cole, Varric, and Rylen all played their own game of Wicked Grace in the tavern. Dawn found herself looking out the window, mind tugged in several directions.

She felt a hand touch her arm gently, and turned to see Cassandra, her Maid of Honor, frowning at her. "Is something the matter?" she asked sincerely. Dawn shrugged.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" she asked hesitantly. Cassandra sighed.

"You've been distracted the whole time. Something seems like it is troubling you."

Dawn hesitated for a moment. She shrugged. "I've just got a lot on my mind. Planning this wedding has been...hectic."

"Well, forget the wedding for awhile!" Sera exclaimed, reaching for the bowl of pretzels in the center of the table. "It's your bachelorette party!" She shoved several pretzels in her mouth, and proceeded to speak with a full mouth. "An' you deserve a party and to get real stupid." She swallowed and grinned widely. Vivienne groaned in disgust.

"As...crude as Sera put it, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but she does have a point, Darling." The court enchanter smiled at the Inquisitor. "Your wedding day isn't for another week. Allow yourself a moment's respite. After all, your bachelorette party's just begun, and I daresay we deserve a bit of fun."

Sera snorted. "Yeah, sure, Vivi. Someone pass the wine. I need to wash down the pretzels."

Harding passed her the bottle of wine, though didn't look up from her cards. Josephine pulled in the coin, having won the last round. She sighed. "I understand your worry, Inquisitor. Maker knows there's been so much planning involved, both on your part, my part, and Cassandra's part as your Maid of Honor. But everything that needed to be done today has been completed, and we need to throw a real party."

The ambassador shared a look with Leliana, out of her Chantry robes as the Divine and into a simple but pretty gown of red, and the two snickered. Leliana nodded. "I agree. This is the first party I've had since becoming Divine where I can relax. I intend to help make this a real party, Inquisitor. I will be _so_ disappointed if I have to go back to being Divine Victoria without this being a fun night."

Dawn cracked a smile. "Forgive me if I am wrong and memory serves incorrect," she giggled, "but didn't you say when you and Josie attended a real party, it ended with someone's undergarments nailed to a Chantry board?"

"I did." Leliana confirmed. She and Josephine continued to giggle. Josephine playfully shoved Leliana's arm, smirking.

"And that's all we're going to say, Inquisitor." the ambassador said mischievously.

"Perhaps we'll find out what they mean." Cassandra rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of it. The game continued for only a few moments before Harding gleefully took the pot of coin with a winning hand.

"I never win Wicked Grace," Harding said excitedly, eyes admiring the coin she had won, "this is going to be a good night, indeed."

"Ante up, arses," Sera said, somewhat drunkenly, "I gotta win back my coin!"

Josephine looked at Dawn, already becoming distracted again. "Inquisitor," she said, getting her attention, "why don't you tell us another story from your Circle days? You say you have more, other than the one about the Harrowing."

Dawn smiled. "Oh, yes! Well, you know as an Enchanter I taught creation magic and physical education, as well as dance classes? I also sometimes was asked to help in the infirmary. One day when they were short-staffed, the Knight-Commander asked me to help out..."

* * *

"...my last patient of the day was this insufferable templar. A brutish thug, and was frequently unpleasant to me. He could also never keep it in his pants, and he was sent to me. He had an issue _you-know-where_. So I asked to inspect the problem area, and he got angrier and angrier as I tried to explain that I couldn't prescribe or do anything unless I knew what I was dealing with."

"What happened?" Cassandra asked, sipping from her glass of wine. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"He actually ended up slapping me for 'inappropriate conduct.'"

"No!" Josephine gasped. "What did you do?"

Dawn smiled slightly. "I made a guess as to what was wrong based on the symptoms he told me, and I got a potion that would do the trick. But I added a few drops of a hair-removal tonic in it. Within a day of taking it, the man was completely bald, all over. He was a laughingstock."

Sera giggled loudly. "Nice one." she snickered along with the other women at the table. Dawn laughed.

"It gets better. He went to the Knight-Commander and accused me of improper conduct, malicious intent, and most beautifully, blood magic. He actually accused me of being of _blood mage_. The Knight-Commander looked at him in the eyes and said he had no idea what he was talking about and to get back to work. The templar stomped out, and the Knight-Commander just looked at me and bit back a laugh. We never discussed it, but I swore I heard him giggle as I was leaving."

Cassandra laughed. "Well done. Speaking of the Circle, didn't you say your templar friend Anna was coming? When will she arrive?"

Dawn shrugged. "Hopefully soon. Anna will come probably within the hour, if nothing stops her carriage-"

The sound of footsteps racing up the stairs echoed, and a dark-skinned woman with bright, golden eyes charged up the stairs, beaming. "Surprise!" she yelled. Dawn grinned and rose to her feet, running to greet her. The two embraced, and Anna lifted Dawn off the ground in her hug. The Inquisitor yelped in surprise as the former templar lifted her effortlessly up.

Dawn relaxed, accepting her fate, and allowed herself to become dead weight. Anna groaned and dropped the woman, laughing. "You always do that when I try to pick you up. Glad you see you're still a shit."

"Yeah, but now I'm a _holy_ shit." Dawn retorted. Anna giggled immaturely, joined by Sera in the background. They turned to the table, and Dawn reached to put an arm around her taller friend. "This is Anna. She's one of my best friends, and was my best in the Circle."

"Howdy-doo." Anna said cheerfully. "I'm not a templar anymore, though. I'm a city guard. Bloody _love_ it. Doing some _actual_ good and putting my skills to use."

Vivienne pursed her lips. "What do you mean by actual good? You were already doing that as a templar, were you not?"

The former templar's expression immediately soured. "No," she stated sternly, "I-" Dawn cut in, putting a hand on her shoulder, smiling nervously.

"Heyyy," she interrupted anxiously, looking between Vivienne and Anna, "this can be discussed at a later date. Let's get back to our game of Wicked Grace. There's wine and everything!"

Anna frowned, though she looked at her friend and shrugged. "Fine by me," she said calmly, "but I _have_ to meet your fiance soon. Where _is_ he?" she asked, eyes alight with anticipation, smile returning.

"In the tavern with his groomsmen. We could crash his party later, but for now, let's have another hand of Wicked Grace." Dawn said cheerfully, walking with her to the table. "We were talking about Sir Robert."

The former templar gasped. "Oh, that _mother_ -" she looked up at Vivienne and cleared her throat. "- _person_. Oh, he was a _shit-bag_." Anna paused. "I'm allowed to say that, right?"

Vivienne rolled her eyes. "My dear, if you think I'm going to be offended by swearing, you've clearly never spent any time in the Orlesian court."

Anna finally smiled at the enchanter. "Good, then." she took her seat at the table. "What's the current bet?"

"Five silvers." Josephine said, a glint of mischief in her eyes. Dawn turned to her friend.

"Be wary of our ambassador. She wins more than half the rounds." she warned. Anna smirked.

"That so? We'll see." She set down the coin. "Six silvers. I'm in."

"Oh, upping the ante, are you? Someone's cocky." Leliana said. The herald's friend nodded her head, turning to her.

"That I am, I-" She froze and took in Leliana, gaping. She blushed and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, my lady, you just...you look like the portrait of the new Divine Victoria."

Leliana giggled. "Don't bow now. I _am_ the Divine, but for you, I am Leliana. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Anna stuttered and nodded her head. "Oh, Maker, Andraste, Divine Victoria- _Leliana!_ " She stumbled over her words, biting her lip. "I'm a huge fan of yours- I mean- _ahem._ " The blush became a bright red. "Sorry."

Leliana laughed. "Relax, Anna. This is a bachelorette party. Titles have no meaning here."

"Y-yes! Absolutely." She twitched and placed the coins on the table as everyone snickered. "Six silvers."

Harding looked up at her, amused. "So," she said, "you and the Inquisitor worked in the same Circle. Got any other stories?"

Dawn and Anna shared a look and giggled. "I do." Anna confirmed. "Anyways, this was on an inspection day, and we were all standing in a single line, straight-faced as possible..."


End file.
